Some enclosures retain water and are maintained for productive, recreational, decorative or aesthetic purposes. Some enclosures may require cleaning to remove sediment, waste or debris from the enclosure. Some cleaning devices use a vacuum source to draw the water through a filter to clean the water within the enclosure.